micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Rsmall1413
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the United Provinces Under Chance page. I'm looking forward to seeing the United Provinces contribute to our community. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kyng Fyrst 18:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yes? confusion Was GIL originally part of the UPUC? Danesland 02:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) UPUC Yes it always has been. We made the site Ok then. James Thomson 02:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes if you look at our page it has been Fascist Socialism It sounds like your nation and its ideology of fascist socialism is nothing more than a military dictatorship. Sir, I mean to offense or threat, but just so you know, Starland has a zero tolerance for fascists, we have a zero tolerance for communism, we have a zero tolerance for military governments, or any other dictatorship. I am President of the MICPD and, for future knowledge, I may send you a message listing violations and urge you to transition to democracy. That is not an order, its just advice. Please contact me soon if you wish to talk; I am a reasonable man and I'd be more than welcome to talk. I just will not currently conduct diplomatic relations, friendships, or alliances with you at this point. I also wish to inform you that your decision to support the rebel Erusians is not acceptable, they are an illegal government. I have called for diplomatic embargoes on the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics because of their decision but it is still in the planning stages. I planned on putting the UPUC on that, but have not yet done so. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Please consider this. Contact me at kingdomofstarlandgov@gmail.com ~HRM King Nik I How about we do not reform our government but we Stop supporting the Communists in Erusia - I find a few hypocritical statements in HRM King Nik's statements. He does not support dictatorships of any kind, yet it is a monarchy which the more traditional form of a dictatorship. I personally find this statement duplicitous. Communism can be a democracy, as there have never been a true communist nation and as Karl Marx has said, "Democracy is the road to socialism". Starland is no democracy. Another thing that annoys me is the obvious confusion of Democracy and Republicanism. Democracy is a system of government where governing power is derived by the people, whereas a republic is a state where the leader is not a monarch, and atleast part of the people have some sort of impact on government. I am currently working on making Danesland a democracy, but this is not as easy as it seems. Communism is a Marxist theory, like socialism, so both somehow play into each other. Look at the facts before making a slightly obtuse statement.Also Starland supported the illegal government in Austenasia during Austenasias Civil War, which is very hipocritical in the fact of the statements of facist socialism. Facist Socialism is nothing near socialism, as it seems to be facist '''which is considered right wing. And what do you mean by a "chance to redeem yourself?" is that a threat of war? Of course all of these statements made are facts and opinions, as are most statements. James Thomson 03:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) - Starland is a constitutional monarchy built on liberal ideals mixed with a couple conservative ideals. We are fundamentally built on federalism. We have a Prime Minister and President that conduct most government matters and I conduct foreign affairs. Democracy defined by Karl Marx does not reflect the views of Starland which defines democracy as entirely something else. We are a nation of democracy or federalism. We have people who can vote for leaders and laws and, by law, usually must be given a say before the government can make decision. We did not support an illegal government in Austenasia during their civil war. We supported the legitimate government in a sense, but we were neutral on who should be monarchy. We did not fight nor say anything that would've made us look like we were supporting one or the other. By chance to redeem yourself, I meant you have a chance to withdraw your support for the Erusian rebels or we will have to ask the micronational community to place diplomatic sanctions on you; in other words to cut and ignore all ties and business with the UPUC. It is not a threat of war, it is advice. ~HRM King Nik I Ok, I just don't want to see fights go on in between nations. So I wrote that confusing paragraph to help stop the fighting. And, thanks for helping me clear the matter up.James Thomson 03:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! And don't worry, I try to be as peaceloving and reasonable as possible. Many mistake me for being this intolerant, ignorant, arrogant person, but once you get to know me you find I'm very reasonable! ~HRM King Nik I Ya, that can happen. And what is your stance on socialism?James Thomson 04:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know if I could give you an honest stance on socialism. I can give you a comparison, however. Some in the USA claim that Obama is a socialist. Whether you believe he is or not will be beneficial to understand my views. I do support many ideals that Obama has and my politics are mainly situated on the liberal (left) side. I do have some tolerance for socialism, as long as it doesn't move to much toward a communist dictatorship like North Korea. ~HRM King Nik I UGH! How many times must I say to people that there has never been a communist nation. And Obama is not a socialist, that is a myth. And er... I've been typing ''and'' alot. Would Starland mind giving me a basic rundown of the governments stance on things :) ? James Thomson 04:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, exactly what kinds of things would you like to know about us? ~HRM King Nik I I don't know, anythng I guess~ James Thomson 03:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, the government has a strong campaign for peace and avoiding wars and we stand strong for promoting democracy in the sense we want nations that are dictatorial or militarily run to make a switch to a more democratic society. We oppose communism and military governments but we try to avoid getting involved in wars. But at the same time, if we feel we are threatened or we are pushed we will defend ourselves. We have politically left views for the most part; The Liberal Party, which is currently the majority, is pro-choice, believes in equal rights for gays, and is for universal health care. We also are against the US illegal immigration reform. While the Conservative and Starland Independent Party may agree or disagree with the Liberal Party's stance's, we all are for the most part economically conservative. There are other laws being proposed but I'm afraid I cannot discuss them at the present time. ~HRM King Nik I This is the UPUC and I would like you to take down your Youtube radio address saying to put sanctions on us. Rsmall1413 04:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have just removed the video. Thank you! I will probably be making a new video praising you for your cooperation. ~ HRM King Nik I 05:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. We would like to stay in contact with your nation United Provinces Under Chance I did not support anyone in that war Rsmall1413 03:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) -I thought you said you were supporting the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics?~ HRM King Nik I United Provinces Under Chance You can not tell me to reform my government it is what it is and we are sticking with it. We are not changing and we never will. Rsmall1413 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) He was simply implying that you do. And I never said that you were in that war. I don't think I referred to you more than once in there. - James Thomson 03:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) As the Chief of operations of the UPUC and we do not have to change our government if we do not want to. However we have chosen to cut all alliances with the Eurasian Rebels. We do not wish to risk hostilities with Starland but please allow us to keep our government the way it is, it is not hurting anyone of our 51 citzens. Grant us this, and, as leader of the CKA I will stand down my agents. ChineseKamakazi 03:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No only for a breif time before i saw the real conflict. And FYI not changing our government For the record, those agents were not on guard against Starland itself, but as a precaution. Okay, I will respect that. But I was just giving helpful advice. I just want to know that your people are having their civil liberties listened to: that they have the right to freedom of speech, religion, expression, press, assembley, to petition the government and other ideals that are presented in the "Declaration of the Rights of Man". We will of course respect your way of life for now. And thank you for cutting your alliance and support for the rebels! It is appreciated. ~HRM King Nik I of course, we are not military dictatory sir, we believe in human rights and freedom, and I am glad that you are a man to show concern for your fellows, its a good trait to have. Your "sites" I shall remind you one last time. All your MicroWiki pages are ''NOT'' your "sites". You do not have complete control over them, they are not yours alone. So would you please refrain from repetitively adding the words "This site is run and owned by the United Provinces Under Chance". Your pages are not sites, they are not run and owned by your micronation and if I have to remind you again, I shall get an administrator involved. I have helped edit your pages out of the goodness of my heart ;) but if you continue to say that these are sites that you run and that you have complete control over, I shall cease to help out with your pages. Please, stop saying they are sites that you run. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Flag I am sorry for the use of your flag. I have issued them with a new war banner. Sorry for any problems this may have caused. If you wish to open relations with Moylurg feel free to leave a message on my talk page. :) Declan2018 12:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Garagstan Hey, im Kenny Harber, Foriegn Affairs Officer for Garagstan, I Fell like you are a great nation and i'd be happy to open relations with you. Just check our Microwiki page (where theres also a link to our website) if you need any information. If you need to email me or you need help, then its: kenny_harber@btinternet.com I hope we can work together in the future. Alliance Thank you for your offer of an alliance. We gratefully accept, and although we are prepared to go to war we hope it will not come to that. MidgetMaster 20:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes starland has been an enemy of our state for a while now. USLSSR We'd be interested in a new alliance. Hopefully it will last longer this time. '''Vitcash 12:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes an it will IMPORTANT MESSAGE Please check your e-mail. The Holy Salanian Empire has sent you an important message regarding your war with Istoria. HolySalanianEmpire 18:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk I, along with the USLSSR, will talk about the Second War for Victoria. Hopefully, as a participant of the war, you will join our little talk. were shall we talk 2nd War for Victoria The WMA has joined the war on the side of the USLSSR & UPUC. Therefore, the Holy Salanian Empire's diplomacy has failed. However, the two sides could still talk, but we need a good location. HolySalanianEmpire 00:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hero of the USLSSR As President I would like to award you the title for your full support of the USLSSR during the recent conflict with Istoria. Congratulations Hero Chance, medal all combatants got a medal look on the medals page :) its just your leaders don't have articles on here thats why I didn't post it on your talk page Vitcash 17:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) WMA Please accept the Antarctic Expeditionary Force ribbon. It is for any Alliance members who participated in the war. Even though you weren't in the Alliance at the time, you are now.HolySalanianEmpire 14:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Secretary-General-UPUC 15:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You are doing an excellent job spreading the word and recruiting for the WMA. The Empire salutes you!HolySalanianEmpire 01:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:WMA Yes, we will join the WMA. --Yowuza 18:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: United Provinces Under Chance On behalf of my state I declare that I will join the World Micronational Alliance. Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 03:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: WMA The Kingdom of Zealandia shall not be joining the WMA for the time being due to the concerns of the Ministry of External Affairs and the RZC and the lack of information avalible to the Ministry of External Affairs, Ministry of Intelligence and Ministry of Defence we will reconsider the invite as son as more info can be obtained HM King Anthony King of ZealandiaHMZ Government 08:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) WMA membership Garagstan would be fappy to join , intact we contacted the WMA a few weeks ago about joining but we never got a reply WMA II Second General Assembly has started on the forum. HolySalanianEmpire 13:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, While it is nice of you to try and recruit us on behalf of the World Micronational Alliance, Ultamiya is not interested in joining any micronational group. I hope you understand that we as a nation would like to remain lighthearted and nonserious. Thanks, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 04:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix and the U.P.U.C. Gracious Overlord of the U.P.U.C. I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/alliance between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Courageous State of United Provinces Under Chance could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. But the nation of Anpix will not be forced to be in wars that you maybe currently in, if any. Your enemies which you might or might not have will not be our ememies aswell, unless something extreme happens. This information may also apply to Anpix's diplomacy, if you nation wants. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the alliance/relation please write back. Regarding the Indorser of Anpix, BrodiKazzard 08:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum You might try again. Make sure that you are using the right password. That's about all I can tell you. HolySalanianEmpire 11:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks! HolySalanianEmpire 19:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Zealandia I just read the article, and I responded in your favor. This is indeed a very rude post. HolySalanianEmpire 03:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for standing with us to help micronations on the US East Coast I cannot thank you enough for standing with me and Starland to help another micronation. I will try to get in contact with King Jackson within the next few days and see what kind of help they might need. Together, we can help them rebuild and recover. '~HRM Queen Victoria '''04:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Cross of Salania Salanian High Command has seen fit to award you with the Cross of Salania for your honorable treatment of Scandel after their defeat in the War of the Forest. Congratulations! HolySalanianEmpire 11:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) thank you Rsmall1413 13:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Treaty of Mutual Recognition I have sent a Treaty of Mutual Recognition to you by email for the approval of the UPUC, Lowsia, Scandel, Hanood, and Sovia. '~HRM Queen Victoria '21:31 September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have added to the Treaty of Mutual Recognition I have just sent you back an email with an addition to the treaty. It is highlighted at the bottom of the document. '~HRM Queen Victoria '02:25 September 6, 2010 (UTC) Treaty of Mutual Recognition Do I have permission from you and Chairman Chance to put your names as well as the names of the leaders of Lowsia, Scandel, Sovia, and Hanood on the Treaty? '~HRM Queen Victoria '''05:25 September 6, 2010 (UTC) Trouble Zealandia is making trouble again, and you might want to defend yourself (look at the news feed on the main page). HolySalanianEmpire 11:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The moderator of the Zealandia news site continually deletes my posts! It is infuriating. Meanwhile, Starland's new post (also in your favor) is very helpful. HolySalanianEmpire 22:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please post a copy of the e-mail you sent to the King of Zealandia on the WMA forum (in a secure section, if you prefer). HolySalanianEmpire 23:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi from New Greenland Hi there. Would you like to annex New Greenland into your nation. If so, please reply back to me via my talk page. Thanx User:Newgreenland 17:45 New Zealand Time, 10th September 2010. Sorry, I do not know what you are saying? :To 'annex' something is to, basically, take over it. Antonstaen 15:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless New Greenland's representative has either written something he didn't intend to write or don't quite understand what he is saying, then yes. I suppose he might mean that he wants New Greenland to become a vassal state, an autonomous province, or something similar, under your reign. Antonstaen 16:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... No sorry I've changed my mind because I read more on your previous nation. Sorry for any confusion, but an alliance with your new nation I might consider, if you want. King Stuart Hood of New Greenland, 10:38 (GMT + 12). So if New Greenland became an Administrative District, would we still be an independant nation? If so, then yes we would like to become a Zurdonian Administrative District. But if we won't be an independant nation, then the answer would be no. King Stuart Hood of New Greenland, 19:26 (GMT + 12). I have followed your advice that you gave me. Thank you. King Stuart Hood of New Greenland, 13:05 (GMT + 10). Thank you Hi. Thank you for the help you have made to my nation so far, with editing etc. Is there anything I can do for Zurdonia? King Stuart Hood of New Greenland, 19:11, 16 September 2010 (GMT + 12). War page Sorry, but I didn't understand your question earlier on User talk:Proglish. Would you mind explaining what you were asking? :) Kyng Fyrst 16:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see now. Thanks. Kyng Fyrst 16:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) WFO Ribbon If you wish, you may use this ribbon for service in the War for Oceanland. The ribbon has been designed for this purpose. If not, you can use one of your own designs :) HolySalanianEmpire 12:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC)